KIM POSSIBLE: An Unstoppable Destiny
by RJay Fame
Summary: It's been a little while since Graduation and Kim has been kidnapped by an "unknown" enemy. This forces Ron to team up with some old friends and enemies to save her and save the world.
1. Prologue

It's the night of the graduation of teen hero, Kim Possible & her trusted sidekick/boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Despite a few uneasy feelings, Ron felt that everything would go great. Much to his dismay, things didn't go as planned. Team Possible now had to fight off a Lorwardian invasion led by Warmonga and her battle, Warhok. After a few intense hours of fighting, it appears that Team Possible is going to win with the help of Drakken's hyper-mutated plantsr

Breaking from his restraints, Warhok laughs at the team's effort to restrain him. "Do you really believe we can be defeated by flowers & children?"

Ron steps in front of the red-head he'd known since Pre-K. "I am not a child. Check your calendar, IT'S GRADUATION DAY."

With that, Ron charges at the nine-foot-tall alien intending to deliver a final blow, but in his hatefulness he didn't notice that Warmonga had also broken free from her restraints. By the time he realized this it was too late. She countered his attack & tossed him right into Kim, knocking the heroine unconscious.

Ron watches helplessly as the girl he loves is taken away.

"Looks like you lose...both this planet & her" Warmonga aims her cepter-like-ray-thingy at Ron.

Realizing that he failed the girl that trusted him with not only her heart...but with her life, he cries out.

With that, Ron wakes up, realizing that what he saw wasn't real...just a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: As The Dust Settles

Ron begins to think about that fateful night. It had been a while since the Invasion but many people were still shaken up about it.

Contrary to his dream, Ron played a major role in stopping the Lorwardian onslaught. His motivation wasn't the fact that the world was at stake, but his girlfriend's life was at stake. He couldn't fail her...he WOULDN'T fail her. Almost losing Kim that day caused him to step up to be what he had always been, not just a mere sidekick...but a HERO.

This event also changed Drakken & Shego. Seeing how Ron had fought to protect Kim even when he knew that he'd risk walking away with a few bruises...or not at all. Ron's love for his partner & girlfriend inspired them to give up a life of crime. Later, Drakken & Shego joined Global Justice and had quickly rose through the ranks.

The President officially declared Ron a national hero, yet being a humble young man, he made sure that he & Kim were given this honor as a team.

Kim meant literally the world to Ron & she felt likewise about him. Knowing this made it hard when Ron was asked to further his training at Yamanouchi while Kim worked freelance with Global Justice. There was a deep connection between the two that showed just one obvious truth...they were meant for each other.

Things were pretty quiet...at least for the time being.


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Destiny

The nightmare had kept Ron up most of the night. He wanted to call Kim but he didn't want to worry her. She had been on assignment with GJ since the invasion & he wanted her to stay alert.

He looks around & decides to meditate but when he closes his eyes he finds himself in a temporal plane & is surrounded by images of his life. Ron wonders what he's doing here & why is seeing all these images.

As he thought this, a voice startles him. "Stoppable!"

Ron looks around for the source of the voice & calls again. "Stoppable!"

Realizing that the "voice" seemed to be irritated, Ron quickly answers. "How did I get here & what's the sitch with the slideshow" Ron quiety laughs at the fact that he inadvertedly used one of Kim's phrases.

"You are here, Ron Stoppable, because you are about to face what will be your greatest challenge yet. The outcome will not only effect you, but it will effect the entire world.

Ron, being completely perplexed by this disturbing news, finally manages to speak. "But I thought the Lorwardians were-"

"The Lorwardian attack was merely a stepping stone in your path. Greater danger still lies ahead."

Ron thinks back to the invasion, the panic, the fear. Everything, including the love of his life, was almost taken from him. He couldn't imagine what graver challenges would he face. "Can you tell me what I'm going against?"

The voice is silent then responds. "You will be facing your greatest fear. A fear that has been there since the days of your youth. This fear will be your worst enemy."

Ron wonders what inner fear of his would he face. "How do I defeat this enemy?"

"You fight not just with your fist...but with your heart. Your pure heart is your greatest weapon."

Ron is still confused as to what challenge he'll face. He starts to question the voice but it speaks again. "Trust your heart, Ron Stoppable. Let it lead you."

The images slowly begin to fade.

The voice issues a final warning. "Beware, your heart will be tested to its limit & if you fail-", the voice fades out, "-you will lose everything."

As the voice disappears, so does the final image fades & Ron awakens in his room, completely conflicted by what he just saw. _"I know that wasn't another dream, but what did he mean by my heart being tested?" _Ron thought to himself

Realizing that it was morning, Ron left his room to begin his day of training.

It was Ron's turn to spar with Yori but he was really not looking forward to it. He was barely managing to stay awake.

"Stoppable-san, are you okay?" The young ninja pulls him aside and gives him a concerned look.

Trying to play off his tiredness, Ron tries to convince Yori that he's fine but she has become very good at telling whether a person is lying or not.

Ron finally gives in. "Alright. I didn't get any sleep last night." Ron tells her about his dream & vision.

"How long has this been happening?" Yori's tone clearly indicating strong concern.

"Ever since I arrived here." Ron states.

Yori suggests that they go & see Sensei. "Maybe he can decipher your vision."

When then arrive at Sensei's quarters, he promptly invites them in for tea. He then asks Ron to tell him vision.

Ron sips his tea & takes a big breath. "This morning I had a nightmare. It was one that I've had for the past few weeks. In the dream, me & Kim were fighting the Lorwardians but...we lost. I lost Kim." Ron paused as Yori put her hand on his but she quickly pulled it back.

Ron took another sip of tea & continued. "After I had the dream last night, I decided to meditate but I ended up in a room where I was surrounded by images of me. I heard a voice & it told me that I would face my greatest challenge & it would test my heart to it's limit."

Sensei thinks on what Ron has told him & replies. "It seems that a great threat is iminent, Stoppable-san."

Totally freaking out, Ron spits out his tea and starts ranting. "I COULD HAVE TOLD YA THAT!"

Sensei leaves the room & brings back the Lotus Blade. "I believe you will need this."

Ron hestitantly picks up the sword. "I don't think I'm ready, Sensei. I don't do so well flying solo." Ron throws the blade to the ground. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO FACE."

Sensei picks up the sword. "Believe me, Stoppable-san. You are ready." He points to Ron's heart. "Trust your heart. As it drives the blade..." He gives him the sword. "...let it drive you."

Still uncertain of his abilities, Ron turns to Yori. "I think it's time for me to go home."

Yori nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3: Global Defense

Meanwhile, at Global Justice HQ, Dr. Director is listening to Wade's assessment of the new GJ planetary satellites. She had every agent on high alert in case of Lorwardian retalliation because they got in twice without her knowing it. She wasn't lettng that happen again.

After typing in a few commands on his computer, Wade pulled up the defense grid of Earth. "Satellite Defense System online. The satellites should be aligned in a few hours."

The director examines the grid system. "Excellent job, Mr. Load. Notify me when the satellites are fully aligned & the SDS is fully operational."

"Yes ma'am." Wade remembers a message he was supposed to relay to Kim. "By the way, could you let Kim know that Ron is coming home & he said that he really needs to talk to her ASAP."

"I'll be sure to let her know." Dr. Director notices Agent Will Du entering the room.

"Wade out." Wade signs off.

The director turns her attention to Du. "Where's Miss Possible?"

Du smugly replies. "The amateur is in the training room."

The head of Global Justice walks up to Du & gives him a no-nonsense look. "You would do well to fix that attitude, Agent Du. Miss Possible & her team are far from the amateurs you claim them to be."

Will responds sarcastically. "What team? That so-called team consists of a cheerleader, her incompetent sidekick, 2 former villians, an adolescent computer hacker & A HAIRLESS RODENT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Too late did he realize that he just raised his voice to his superior. "Please excuse my outburst ma'am."

"I'll overlook that but tell me this," She heads toward the doorway & looks back at Du. "...when was the last time you stopped an alien invasion?"

Knowing the answer to her own question, she continued out to the training room where Kim was sparring with some agents.

Kim dodges an agents left cross & counters with a kick to the agent's midsection. She then follows up with with a spinning handstand kick, knocking out the last 5 agents. "My boyfriend taught me that by the way." She looks at the agents knocked out on the floor & smiles. "Come on! Is that the best ya'll got?"

A familiar voice responds. "Not even close, Princess."

Kim smirks & turns to face the figure. "Oh really, Shego. This should be fun."

"Believe me, it will...-" Shego assumes her fighting stance. "-but don't expect me to go easy on ya, Kimmie."

Kim smiles & assumes her stance. "Funny, my words exactly."

"Lets dance!" Shego lunges at Kim & tackles her to the ground.

All the agents watch the sparring match from a safe distance. The fight actually lasted for a few minutes with each combatant alternately gaining the upper hand on her opponent.

The match breaks up when the director walks in. "It's good to see you ladies training but I need you to limit the number of injured agents during a simple sparring session."

Shego quietly laughs. "Ya may have a point. These guys were hardly any challenge." She grabs a towel & gives one to Kim.

Kim wipes her neck. "Besides, it keeps us preoccupied until another sitch comes up."

Dr. Director looks at the 2 women. "Well now that Mr. Load has finished putting up the SDS, we'll be ready in case of a future alien attack."

Kim quickly asks, "What took so long to get that done in the first place?" Kim's house was destroyed in the attack & she was tweaked that GJ didn't have the SDS up after their 1st encounter with the Lorwardian, Warmonga.

"We had other projects that were high-government-priority." Dr. Director quickly assumes the defensive.

Shego looks at Kim & replies sarcastically. "Sure."

The director was about to respond to Shego's remark but was cut off when the alarm sounded.

A computerized voice is heard over the alarm. "INTRUDER ALERT. INITIALIZING PROTICAL 6 LOCKDOWN."


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

"INTRUDER ALERT. UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL ON BASE."

Kim straps on her wrist kimmunicator. "Wade, what's the sitch!?"

"HQ's under attack!" Wade checks his monitors to find the intruder.

"No stuff, Sherlock! Who are the intruders?" The raven-haired ex-villianess shouts over the alarm.

"That's the weird thing. It's just one." Wade pulls up the GJ security feed. "Check this out."

The three women the live feed of what looks like a person dressed in a black & red sleeveless jumpsuit moving with tremendous speed & agility through the security corridor. The intruder easily takes down dozens of agents & proceeds toward the corridor where the women were.

Shego turns her back to the director & ignites her hands. "Kimmie & I will hold him off! Find Dr. D & get ahold of Stoppable!"

"Be careful you two!" Dr. Director turns & heads down the security corridor.

Shego hears a large bang on the blast door and assumes a fighting stance. "Ready, Princess?"

Kim assumes her stance. "As I'll ever be. It wouldn't hurt to have Ron here."

Shego looks offended. "What am I, chopped liv-"

The door flies off the hinges, nearly hitting Shego & Kim. The intruder slowly steps into the corridor.

Kim stands up from the near miss. She notices that the intruder's mask covers everything except his eyes, which she finds distinctly familiar. "I'm only gonna ask once. Who are you & what are you doing here?"

The intruder remains silent.

Shego puts her hand on her hip & smirks. "The silent type I see. Do yourself a favor & surrender!"

The intruder replies only by tossing a small red orb at Shego, emmiting a red smoke screen surrounding Shego & Kim.

Shego immediately goes back-to-back with Kim. "I'll take that as a no. Any ideas, Kimmie?"

"Yeah, take these." Kim puts on a pair of thermal sunglasses.

Shego puts on the glasses & that the intruder disappeared. "I don't have a visual, Princess."

Kim had an bad feeling. "Me neither. I don't think-"

Kim is cut off when she nearly gets kicked in the face. She narrowly dodges the attack & the intruder leaps in between her & Shego. The women immediately charge toward the intruder but he seems to dodge & counter all of their attacks. Shego fires several blasts of plasma but he dodges them both swiftly & effortlessly.

Shego takes note of his defensive style. "Princess, is it just me or does his moves seem a bit-"

"-familiar? Yeah but I can't figure out how." Kim engages the masked man, but is quickly put on the defensive.

The intruder unleashes a fury of punches that are too fast to dodge & are clearly wearing the teen hero out. Shego attempts to assist her but gets roundhoused kicked & is knocked unconcious.

The intruder then turns his attention back to the tired redhead who tries to delieve an attack but the intruder counters it & pulls out a small red dart & sticks her in the neck. Kim suddenly finds it hard to stand and eventually collapses. In her last moments of conciousness, she manages to utter out one word. "Ron"

The fight was over, with Kim & Shego both unconcious.

Distorted by the voice changer in his mask, the intruder finally speaks. "Don't worry, Miss Possible. Stoppable will join you soon enough."

With that, the intruder places a small red & black box next to Shego, who's still knocked out & then proceeds to carry Kim out of Global Justice HQ. By the time Shego wakes up, the intruder...& Kim are long gone. All he left was the red & black box with a note attached to it. The note read:

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE KIMBERLY. REST ASSURED THAT SHE IS SAFE...FOR NOW. BY THE TIME YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT MY LITTLE GIFT I LEFT YOU ALL IS, I'LL HAVE ACCESS TO POWER FAR GREATER THAN WHAT THIS WORLD CAN EVEN FATHOM. TELL RONALD I SAID HELLO AND GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND HIS PRECIOUS KIMBERLY. **

**SINCERLY, **

_**"Z"**_

With no clues as to who this villian was, Dr. Betty Director was left wondering three things; Who was this guy? How did he get inside? And who would tell Ronald that Kim's been kidnapped?


End file.
